Jakotsu's Catch
by Chandria03
Summary: Summary: for IYFF yahoo group Erotica Challenge 1 Sango comes home to a surprise. A/U


**Jakotsu's Catch**

Summary: for IYFF yahoo group Erotica Challenge 1

Sango comes home to a surprise. A/U

A/N: Sango and Miroku are not romantically attached. They're just longtime friends rooming together. I also blame HBO's late night show Real gave me the idea for this.

"Thanks guys!" She waved to the car and entered her apartment. Entering the living room she stopped and gasped.

"What the…? I'm gone for two fucking days and he does this? Huh?" she walks over to the couch and picks something up. it was a pair of black leather chaps.

_Knock, Knock._

"Oh Crap!" Sango panicked. _**I can't let them see this!**_ "one second!" She called hurriedly trying to pick stuff up.

"Oh my Gawd."

"Those aren't yours are they?"

At the sound of voices Sango whirled around still holding the chaps.

She blushed furiously. "Uh no. This mess was here when I got in."

"Um Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah?"

"Since when did you have a camcorder?"

"I don't. not yet anyways."

"Then whose is that?" Kagome pointed to the corner of the room.

"Hmm. I dont recall Miroku having one." Sango walks over to the camcorder and pops open its door. "hey the tapes full. Wanna see what our dear friend was up to last night?"

"Uh but what if…?" Inuyasha stammered.

Kagome looked at him." If it's anything good you can always use it as blackmail for the other night."

"Keh. Fine." He blushed.

"maybe we can figure out what all this other stuff is for." Sango said as she popped the tape in the VCR.

At first there's no video but they hear the sounds of someone knocking and a door being opened.

"Hiya honey." Said a slightly feminine voice.

The trio on the couch looked at each other.

"It can't be." Stated Sango.

"Would he really?" asked Kagome.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Inuyasha stated smugly.

Suddenly there was video.

"Oh dear you forgot to take the lens cover off." A feminine looking face appeared on the screen. The gang started cackling madly. Sango hit the pause button.

"Oh man! Jakotsu finally got him!" Kagome said between gasps for air.

After they finally stopped laughing Sango pressed play.

"I told you not to call me those things. I'm not your anything you got that?" Miroku scowled.

Half an hour later the gang watched as Jakotsu got Miroku smashed. Two cases of beer later he finally made a move.

"Hey Miroku dear? Remember when we were kids and you made that promised to me?

"Huh? *hic* Which one?*hic*."

"The one you made about doing anything I asked after I saved you from that stalker girl?"

"As I *hic* recall *hic* she ended up in bed with you *hic*."

"That's a moot point sugah. But since you remembered and you don't go back on your promises then you won't mind wearing these!"

Jakotsu reached into a gym bag at his feet and pulled out a horse bit, a human sized version of an English saddle complete with stirrups, and two pairs of odd looking boots.

Miroku just stared stupidly. "What are *hic* those for? *hic*

Jakotsu replied. "You'll see in a minute. Oh! I almost forgot these."

Reaching back into his bag he pulled out a small riding crop that could be used as a whip, a black lace up corset and a chastity belt with a horsetail attached.

Miroku bolted up from the couch only to trip on his own feet.

"There's *hic* no way in hell *hic* I'm wearing that *hic* getup!"

Jakotsu pouted." But you promised. Here have another beer."

The entire time the entire time the tape was playing the gang sat there in shocked silence.

"If anyone finds out *hic* about this so help me Kami you'll pay." Miroku mumbled around the bit. He was already wearing the corset and the chastity belt.

"Now sugah hold still and stop complaining." Jakotsu scolded as he laced up Miroku's were designed to look like hooves complete with iron horse shoes. There was also a set for the hands which Miroku was already wearing. After he was finished with the boots he picked up the saddle and motioned for Miroku to bend over. Quickly he placed the saddle up near Miroku's shoulders and buckled the straps.

Inuyasha and Kagome howled with laughter while Sango tried not to choke on her drink.

"Ok now hold still sugah!" Jakotsu stood on the couch and then swung his leg over Miroku's back and settled into the saddle.

"Now that's a good pony." He said as he patted Miroku's head and grabbed the reins.

Miroku merely turned his head and glared.

"Now, now. I'll have none of that unless you want me to take you outside?"

Miroku shook his head.

"That's what I thought." Pulling on the reins he steered his human pony to the fridge to get another beer.

As the tape went on Jakotsu rode Miroku all around the apartment. Even going so far as to have him neigh and flick his tail. Finally he got tired of the game. He steered Miroku toward the bedroom.

Sango turned the tape off after the moans and grunts went on for more then five minutes.

"Don't tell me they actually. . .?"Inuyasha blushed profusely.

Sango and Kagome merely sat there with a stunned look on their faces.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened showing a sleepy-eyed Miroku wearing a pair of boxers and a just-got-sexed look on his face.

Seeing his friends watching the blank screen he put two and two together and held up both hands in the air.

"I'm innocent! I swear the beer made me do it!"

The gang collapsed in a fit of laughter when they heard a voice from the other room say:

"Video tapes don't lie sugah. You enjoyed this as much as I did!"


End file.
